


A perfect day

by Enluminure



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ew, Fix-It, Gen, this movie was my thirteenth reason why, wtf did I just watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enluminure/pseuds/Enluminure
Summary: Watching the given movie ruined my day (probably week, and possibly life), so I'm writing a fix-it fic about it where everything is the same except I decided not to watch this abomination.
Relationships: me/happiness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A perfect day

Today is February 3rd 2021 and I wake up at 12a.m, like usual (well no actually would normally wake up at 6a.m because of school but I'm not going anymore because I have deep psychological issues. Anyways. I go downstairs to get breakfast (I don't actually remember what I ate for breakfast so this is not accurate sorry guys I hope you don't mind I know this story is supposed to be based on perfect accuracy so I apologise very much) and I eat toast with vegan butter (it's like regular butter except it's vegan because I am vegan, I feel like this needed an explanation.) Then I go upstairs to take a shower but my sister already took one so the bathroom was all foggy and that makes me very angry so I open the window before stepping into the shower. My shampoo smells like chocolate it's great (and also vegan of course). But as I am cooking in steam like one of those steamed buns from haikyuu I hear my sister knock on the door because it was time to eat. Oh no! I hurry up a little bit but not to much because I like hot water.I get dressed the most edgy way I can (you'll see why later no spoil) and go downstairs. I hear my sister talking shit about me but I ignore her or my mother will blame all of our family problems on me like she always does. I eat the leftovers of leek tart from yesterday (it's really yummy) and eat chocolate chip cookies for desert. Then my mom tells me I have to hurry because I have an appointment with the school doctor (it's like a psychologist but school related I don't know if you guys know what I'm talking about). This is why I dressed up edgy, I need to look like I need help. So I put on my black platform goth boots and get in the car. But before going to the doctor we have to drive my sister to her dance class. When we get there she is mad because she is too early but since we are late we can't wait in the car with her. Just kidding, my mom hates me so she accepts to be late for my appointment and stay five minutes in the car with my sister. When we finally get there, I sit in front of the doctor's desk and she starts saying a lot of boring things I don't remember because I was to busy smelling the very nice flower in front of me. In the end I think I'm allowed not to go to school (yay) but she wants me to take an iq test and see a psychiatrist (not yay). Before going home we have to pick my sister up from her dance class. Her feet are bleeding it's gross. Then my mom goes grocery shopping because we have no oranges left but me and my sister stay in the car listening to chromatica by lady gaga. Finally, we get home and I eat toast and vegan butter again. I go on tik tok a little bit and I met my cat then my mom calls me because I have to go to the dentist. I don't like going to the dentist. This time we walk because I don't live far away. Nothing interesting happens at the dentist. I go home and then I go on tik tok. Then it's time to make dinner. We are eating hamburgers and fries. I say hello to my other sister who just came back from school. While my family is talking about me I make a face with oranges peels. I think it looks very nice. Then I clean the table and go back to my room. I do not beg my mom for a crunchyroll premium subscription. I do not watch the new Given movie just to be disgusted by each and every of akih*ko(derogatory)'s actions. This is a fix-it fic. In this I am happy and not traumatized. I go to bed and fall asleep dreaming of cats, flowers and leek tart.


End file.
